mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Microsoft Sam's Error Adventure
Microsoft Sam's Error Adventure is a TTS Comedy series made by Wonka0111. It was the first series made by him, and stars Microsoft Sam as he reads various errors and eventually embarks on a quest to defeat Windows Vista. The series has 8 parts, and is succeeded by Microsoft Mike's Space Adventure. Plot In the Wonka0111 universe, Sam and Mike are brothers, but neither is related to Mary, who is Sam's girlfriend at the beginning of the series. Sam goes on his computer to write Mary a love letter he promised her, but the computer goes crazy on him, eventually replacing Microsoft Word with Microsoft Garbage. When Sam is unable to write Mary the letter, she gets upset, breaks up with him, and starts dating Mike, which pisses Sam off. In the second episode, Sam is again bombarded with more crazy errors, and encounters the Mudkip King, who offers to let Sam get his revenge on Mike by switching their roles (so now Mike will be the one reading crazy errors.) This works, and in Episode 3 it is Mike dealing with all of the errors, including one that tries to get him to use Linux (he refuses). This ends with Mike transferring to Macintosh, becoming "Macintosh Mike" (who cannot say Microsoft correctly) and declaring war on Sam's Windows XP forces. Episode 5 is an all-out war between the two sides, which switches back to Sam's viewpoint midway through. A truce is eventually called when the combined forces of Linux and Windows Vista attack both Sam and Mike with Nuclear-Powered Weed Virus Grenade-Launching Tux Clones, and they learn that Steve Ballmer, ruler of Windows Vista, has kidnapped Mary and taken her to the Windows Vista Creation Factory 2 (the first was destroyed in a nuclear explosion). Episode 6 is their journey there, and they defeat the program Linuxpirates.exe using Windows Ninjas, move ridiculously fast while watching a flashback, and eventually arrive, where Ballmer reveals that he cloned Mary, creating Microsoft Anna, in order to inflict Vista's ultimate torture on all of humanity, including blind people. Then, in Episode 7, the superhero Microsoft Geezer and his sidekick YouTube Audio Preview Voice arrive and save the day, defeating Ballmer and forcing Tux to destroy the factory with an Atomic WTF Bomb, killing himself but letting Sam and co. escape in his roflcopter. Then, with everything seemingly over, Microsoft Anna, having been created to be invincible, emerges, having become Linux Anna with the destruction of Vista, and attacks. She is finally defeated using error messages and a SamRoll, after which Microsoft Geezer reveals that he is Sam's grandpa, Sam gives Mary the love letter he promised her in Episode 1, and Linux Anna is locked up in a computer error jail cell. Trivia *This series was the first in a longer series, the second of which is currently in progress and called Microsoft Mike's Space Adventure. *Microsoft Geezer, Linux Anna, Random High-Pitched Speakonia Voice Who Does The Intro, and Youtube Audio Preview Voice all debuted in this series. Category:Series Category:Error series Category:TTS Videos Created By Wonka0111 Category:Text To Speech Shows Category:TTS Series